With the increasing stringency of legal requirements with regard to emissions of limited pollutants, it is necessary for the fuel to be introduced exactly at the correct time and in the ideal manner into the combustion chamber. DE 10 2006 010 094 A1 discloses a method for temperature determination in the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine having a control device, wherein, on the basis of at least one operating variable, a temperature or a temperature profile of an exhaust gas in the exhaust system is calculated from an energy balance.
DE 10 2008 020 933 B4 discloses a method for checking the plausibility of a temperature measurement in an internal combustion engine. DE 44 33 631 A1 discloses a method for forming a signal relating to a temperature in the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine. With the method, it is for example possible for a signal for the exhaust temperature upstream of the catalytic converter, or for a signal for the temperature in the catalytic converter or a signal for the temperature downstream of the catalytic converter, to be formed.
DE 10 2007 006 341 A1 discloses a method for controlling an internal combustion engine in motor vehicles, with determination of various setting parameters by means of an electronic control unit in a manner dependent on operating parameters, wherein the setting parameter is formed from a base value and at least one corrective value, and a corrective value is determined in a manner dependent on an estimated combustion chamber wall temperature.